Why?
by pollz
Summary: Hermione find's a village that has been destroyed. this oneshot shows her feeling and thoughts.


Hermione looked at the destroyed village. Bodies lay scattered on the floor, women were weeping quietly and children were standing by their remaining family with shock written on their faces.

_There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky  
Tears drying on their face.  
He has been here._

How could one man do something that caused hundreds of families to break down. A noise caused Hermione to turn around. To her horror she saw small holes being dug and bodies being placed inside. No funeral, just a few flowers that had been found in the wreckage he had left behind him.

_Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
Fathers lost without a trace.  
A nation blind to their disgrace,  
Since he's been here._

Hermione felt tears roll down her face, how could these people go on? It was as if they knew an attack was coming. They had let it happen, they had let their families be torn apart. They hadn't fought back. Of course they were scared, but if you're faced with death shouldn't you fight it? This village and thousands before it it hadn't done anything. A small rock tapped her shoe and Hermione looked towards a girl of around 16. Hermione gasped. Her eyes... they were what caught Hermione's attention.

_And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness._

Despair resounded in the deapths of her soul. A house reflected in the girls eyes. A house completely burned to the ground. Hermione turned and saw it for real. Nothing was left... just a pile of ash. A lifetime's collection of possessions lost in a raid of madness and cruelty. Where the front door used to be lay 3 bodies. A woman, man and young child. All 3 bodies were smoking but they hadn't died from a fire. The aura of a killing spell hung around them. They were yet another family murdered by him.

_Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air._

A loud cry filled with sadness pierced the air. a woman sat on a rock by a pile of rubble. In her arms was a baby of no more than 5 months... and he wasn't breathing. Yet another innocent victim of his.

_A woman weeping in despair says,  
He has been here._

Gathering up her courage Hermione looked up into the sky to confirm the murderer. Blazing against the ever darkening sky was the dreaded skull and snake. The dark mark told everyone who could see it that he had struck again and that he was to be feared.

_Traces lighting up the sky.  
It's another families' turn to die.  
A child afraid to even cry out says,  
He has been here._

Why couldn't anyone else see that he needed to be challenged. To be threatened. He needed to leave this world! Who would stand up with her to do what needed to be done? This village hadn't done anything. Nor had others. Was everyone too scared?

_And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness._

A gathering of villagers caught Hermione's eye and she went towards them. As she neared she saw a wooden cross, the only thing they had saved from the raid of Deatheaters.

_There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
But no one asks the question why,  
He has been here._

Hermione looked down at the small hand that had latched on to her own. A girl of 9 looked towards the gathering. she slowly raised her head and looked at Hermione. Her gaze was one of desperation. She was dressed in ripped clothes and what was left didn't cover anything important. It was obvious what had happened to her. Looking around Hermione saw several other young children in the same state. Hermione glanced at the girl again and gave her a weak smile. she girl looked at Hermione briefly before turning back to look at the remaining villagers. Taking chance of this Hermione looked closely at the girl. Pale with a large cut on her forehead which was still bleeding profusely, she was hardly alive. Thinking clearly for the first time Hermione took out her wand and cleaned up the girl. She cleaned and bandaged the cut, transfigured some clothes and food which she gave to the girl.

_Old men kneel and accept their fate.  
Wives and daughters cut and raped._

Hermione knew this village wouldn't be whole ever again. She knew she couldn't kill him all by herself, but the anger inside her wanted to. It wanted him to suffer like he made the villagers suffer. For 3 generations he had made both wizarding and muggle world suffer beneath his evil reign and he would pay, but she couldn't do it by herself.

_A generation drenched in hate.  
Yes, he has been here._

She was a Gryffindor and she would be brave. She would survive until the time came to destroy him. But for the moment she would wait. She would give the villagers back their courage. She would fix what he had destroyed.

_And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness._

She couldn't bring the dead back to life but she could and would avenge their death. She would follow him and fix what he did. And when everyone decided they had had enough she would rise up with them and destroy him.

_And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness._

Voldemort would die, it was only a matter of time.

**SONG: No bravery by James Blunt.**


End file.
